The present invention relates generally to predicting user perception of stimuli, and more specifically, to predicting user olfactory perception of stimuli based on molecular structure. The present invention also relates to constructing molecular compositions having desired olfactory characteristics.
Molecular compounds and mixtures of molecular compounds can exhibit various olfactory characteristics that elicit a variety of human responses. For example, a particular compound or mixture can exhibit a flowery scent that most individuals would find pleasing. In the alternative, another compound or mixture can have an odor that most people would find distasteful. Further, in certain scenarios, a compound or mixture can exhibit olfactory characteristics that elicit a spectrum of responses.